


Lovesick

by bubblyani



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Breakfast with Alfie Solomons one morning leads you to a great Realization.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlitMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/gifts).



“That was fuckin’ delicious pet…” Alfie said with his mouth full. 

You chuckled, “Well, I’m happy you liked it”

“Like? Bloody hell…I fuckin’ _loved_ it!”

It was no secret you knew your way around the kitchen, and those who were fortunate enough to grab a bite never did hesitate to praise. But nothing pleased you more than to hear that praise escape Alfie Solomon’s lips when he was well fed and happy. This morning was also no exception. 

Dusting the crumbs off his hands, Mr. Solomons picked up the newspaper, reading it with much intent, the bridge of his nose adorned with his glasses.

As you finished off the last bite, you found yourself staring at him while you slowly sipped your coffee. Suddenly, you felt warmth that engulfed the place you called your heart. With your elbows resting on the table, palms on your face like a love-struck teenager, you couldn’t help but watch him lovingly.

For a second you could not believe this man, was yours to love. For a second, you couldn’t imagine he chose you above all others. All these thoughts and emotions washed all over you like cool water on a summer’s day.

The chair creaked a little as you got up, and slowly walked over to him. Looking over his newspaper, Alfie found it hard to read your casual expression.

“Pet?”

Taking the paper off his hands, you carefully placed it on the table. Leaning against the table, you pushed it back with your buttocks. As you maintained eye contact with him, Alfie did not protest, but merely watched you with curiosity. With lips parted, you made enough room to sit on his lap. Hands gently touching his face, you took his glasses off, brushing your nose against his own with a warm smile.

“Oh Alfie…” you whispered, lightly scratching his beard “I’m so happy you’re mine…” your eyes twinkled brighter than the stars.

“Pet…why the sudde-?” you weren’t patient enough to answer that , for all you wanted was to plant a kiss on his lips, a kiss filled with the purest form of her love for him. Alfie’s hand slithered around your waist, pulling you close.

“Nothing…just…” kissing him again, you continued “…just one of those moments where I felt grateful…” you said, moving to kiss both his cheeks, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose. 

You suddenly gasped when Alfie picked you up bridal style with a proud smile on his face, and moved out of the kitchen. 

“Alfie…” you uttered, your arms wrapped around his neck, “…what’s going on?” in a confused tone.

“Well, I’m fuckin’ takin’ you upstairs …it ain’t a fuckin’ riddle, innit? ” he said as he climbed up the stairs “You started somethin’ pet, and I’m feelin’ quite thankful myself ” he said in a matter a fact tone, indicating his pants. 

You giggled, quite amused, “Oooh…, I can assure you I’m more than happy to receive thanks….Ah!” you gasped as he attacked your neck with his lips.

“Just so you know,…” he growled, “… I’ll be late to work now, cause of you…” he said as he continued to savor you, his growl changing into a visible purr, making you blush. 

“Well then, I might as well apologize in advance…” you replied with a moan as you cupped his face, kissing him with much hunger and impatience, suddenly bursting into fits of laughter as Alfie Solomons dramatically kicked the bedroom door open.


End file.
